1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor processing and more particularly to methods and devices made thereby, which include self-aligned junction butting structures formed without the need for a blocking mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Junction butting is employing to suppress cross talk in very large scale integrated (VLSI) circuits when adjacent devices employ or share a common contact therebetween. One of the disadvantages of junction butting implantation is that the implantation can significantly impact Short Channel Effects (SCE) in the adjacent transistors. To remedy this, one solution includes blocking junction butting implant species from channel regions, especially for high density devices. This is often difficult and requires added expense and time for additional masking and implantation steps.